


"Crap! My Internet BFF And I Are Late To Magical Girl School!" (Lapis x MagicalGirl!Reader)

by Jewelfox



Series: Magical Gem [YOUR NAME]-chan! [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foxes, Gay Space Rocks, Gem Fusion, Kitsune, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Magical Girls, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Second Person, Poly Gems, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Hatred, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelfox/pseuds/Jewelfox
Summary: "Oh, hey Moonstone! Good morning!" They wave at you with one arm, and the FLUFFY WHITE FOX who was sitting on the kitchen counter turns to regard you as well. She's wearing your Star Jewel around your neck.You've never seen this Gem, but something that Peridot told Lapis comes back to you. "S-Smoky Quartz?" you ask, shivering and peeking out of the comforter. And then SNEEZE."That's me!" they say, and give you THREE THUMBS UP. "Gem-human fusions represent!"---Now that you're a fusion with Lapis Lazuli, it's time to learn how to do MAGICAL GIRL stuff like FIGHT MONSTERS! Including the monsters of Lapis' depression, self-doubt, and internalized fusion-phobia. Can the strength of your bonds resist being pulled apart? Especially now that you're DATING?Featuring LOVE LETTERS, a YO-YO, and the return of the SHORTY SQUAD!





	1. Homeroom

You are MOONSTONE, a fusion of Lapis Lazuli and a Pearl called [YOUR NAME] ([Y/N] for short). Somehow, that Pearl transplanted herself into A HUMAN GIRL WHO WRITES FANFIC, which is why you still need to breathe and eat. But it turns out that if the Pearl gets too far away from the girl, BAD THINGS HAPPEN to her, even if it's brought back later.

You only found out about this a couple of days ago. Well, actually you DIDN'T EXIST a couple of days ago, but Lapis and [Y/N] found out about it through an unfortunate accident. You're hoping that by staying fused for awhile, you can not only help [Y/N] avoid the BAD THINGS, but also heal faster.

Your STAR JEWEL, a [YOUR PREFERRED COLOUR] Pearl, is on the coffee table in the Crystal Gems' beach house, since they were kind enough to let you sleep on their couch. Your TEARDROP-SHAPED CABOCHON is embedded in your upper back, as always.

Your FAMILIAR, if she's okay with you calling her that, is the fox spirit who lives in your Star Jewel. How she GOT there is a long story. She was pretty quiet, yesterday, and you're not sure that you trust her completely but you hope she is doing okay.

You remember having three FUSIONS; [Y/N] and the fox spirit make a shrine maiden themed magical girl, while [Y/N] and Lapis make you. Meanwhile, Lapis and Jasper make A TORMENTED ELDRITCH ABOMINATION WHICH SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER EXISTED.

Sort of like Lapis, you think in spite of yourself.

On the other hand, while you are technically A VIRGIN you aren't sure if Lapis and [Y/N] are anymore ~

* * *

You blush, thinking about what you did IN THE SHOWER the other day.

And on this couch. And in general.

You pull the comforter up to your neck and try to relax, but nope. Sleep just ISN'T HAPPENING tonight. You got a few hours in, earlier, but now Steven's snoring and your own thoughts are keeping you up. Maybe GEM HYBRID FUSIONS don't need as much sleep as a human does? Or maybe you're just too wired.

You take a deep breath, feeling your lungs expand with the air pressure, and let it all back out slowly.

You want to go online and chat with [Y/N] / Lapis. You realize that doesn't make sense, but the feeling just won't go away.

You decide to HUMOUR YOURSELF, reaching out for [Y/N]'s phone on the coffee table. You almost knock your Star Jewel over in the process, but catch it just in time. After a moment's thought, you grab both of [Y/N]'s treasured comfort objects, and cuddle the Pearl to your chest while you unlock her phone and start typing with your other hand. The FINGERPRINT LOCK doesn't work for you, so you have to enter her passcode instead.

You don't have Lapis' tablet with you, so you open a new page in Notes and start typing.

`Um ... hello? ^^;`

The use of EMBARRASSED ANIME EMOTES suggests that was [Y/N] talking.

`Hey,` you respond, not sure how committed you are to being Lapis right now.

`Are you okay o-o;`

You start typing to brush her off, but then you look down at the Pearl you are clutching. Squeezing idly with one hand, and wrapping your fingers around it as far as they'll go. It reminds you of WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR FINGERS the other day, and how amazing that felt.

You blush, and want to just hide in the back of the barn. You've already lost the STRUGGLE FOR DOMINANCE, and now [Y/N] knows your vulnerabilities and sensitive spots and can do whatever she wants to you. You take deep breaths without thinking about it, reflecting how scared and confused and AROUSED you are.

Nothing else happens, though.

No one YANKS ON HER END OF THE CHAIN to pull you down with her. No one mocks you, laughs at you, makes you admit that you need her. No one is breaking you down, making you cry, or telling you you're a monster.

No one, except for yourself.

You sniffle, and wipe at your eyes before you START TYPING.

`I don't know what to say,` you tell [Y/N]. `And I mean that on so many levels. I guess I've befriended both you and Peridot, but I always felt deep down that if you knew the real me, you'd hate me as much as I do. You'd know that I'm really a monster, who's just pretending to be a person.`

`Magical girls fight monsters,` you continue. `It's their number one rule. Remember?`

The reply you get back is surprisingly free of ANIME EMOTES.

`I will never, ever fight you, Lapis Lazuli. I might run if I had to, but I wouldn't unless I'd tried everything else.`

You start to imagine that DEPRESSING HYPOTHETICAL, but she's still typing.

`You've been a huge part of my life this past year. I didn't say anything about it, but the stories I wrote were for you. The characters I focused on were the ones who reminded me of you. And remember when I wrote that darkfic? The one that shocked even you? That was me trying to process the stuff you were telling me, and filling in the gaps with my own imagination.`

You wince, and type up a reply. `I'm pretty sure dragging you into the depths of despair with me isn't a sign of a healthy relationship.`

`Is that the effect you think you've had on me?` she asks.

You don't know what to say.

[Y/N] starts typing again. And since you kind of ARE her, at the same time, you can feel her determination. And the tears forming in her eyes.

`I want to just hug you and care for you, and help make things better for you. Because your life has been so unfair. You amaze me with your resilience, but I feel like you shouldn't have to be so resilient? Like, you deserve to just take a vacation, for as long as you want, and not have to worry about anything.`

`But somehow, you still care about making art. You still care about people, despite everything. Not in the way that I do, where I'm always scrambling around trying to do what I'm asked or say what's polite. If someone you care about is actually hurting, you want to protect them, even if it's from yourself.`

`I know that that's what you think you're doing. That you want to protect me from you. But if there was ever a time when I could just cut you off, and not feel like I'd severed a limb, it's long past. At this point, losing you would hurt so much more than having to suffer with you, and I don't just mean because you fused to heal me. I mean that if you somehow became a witch` \-- she's referring to something from MADOKA -- `I couldn't stop myself from going in after you, fighting your nightmares to try to save you.`

`I ...`

`I love you, Lapis. I love you so much.`

You lose it. You set the phone down and start CRYING INTO YOUR HANDS, all four of your eyes shedding tears. You have to muffle your sobs with the comforter, so that you don't wake anyone up, because they're so loud and so PAINFUL.

This is HORRIBLE. You have CORRUPTED your friend. You've taken this bright, shining, literal magical girl, one of the few good things in your life, and you've dragged her into the depths with you. You can't shield her from your pain anymore. You're making her feel it, RIGHT NOW. And that knowledge just makes your wracking sobs worse.

They go on for what feels like forever. Until finally you take deep, SHUDDERING BREATHS, trying to calm down and stop crying.

You are RESIGNED TO YOUR FATE. To the fact that when you hurt, it will hurt others. You can't protect them, anymore. Maybe you never could.

But maybe that isn't so bad ... ?

You blush, as you go over yesterday in your mind. The things that you did together, that you BECAME together, you never thought that you'd have. You were sure that you were so broken, so UNLOVABLE, that this kind of relationship was impossible for you. And now here you are, as physically and emotionally INTIMATE as it's possible to get with another person. So maybe ...

Maybe, you were wrong?

You curl in a tight ball and CLING TO YOURSELF, still sniffling and shuddering and trying to calm down. But you feel warmth and affection and kindness, and it's all directed at you. You can see yourself as though from outside; as someone who desperately NEEDS TO BE HUGGED, and that's all there is to it.

Also, you really are kind of HOT, aren't you?

Stars, you are blushing so hard now. But there's no escape. You can't hide from the warm, tender FEELINGS; the longing to touch, and be touched. The need to hold, and be held. It feels like this is what you were meant for, and everything else was just A BAD DREAM.

Is ... is this what love feels like?

Then you guess there's nothing else for it. You pick up the phone, and type out a reply.

`I love you too, [Y/N]. Thank you.`


	2. Field Trip

"Ugh ... "

You're covering your face with your arms, which are the only parts of you that are still ASLEEP. But you can see slits of light through them, and hear a frying pan sizzling and HEAVY FOOTSTEPS from the kitchen.

Tired and groaning, you wish you were back in your [BED / HAMMOCK]. But you guess that it's time to get up, whether you like it or not.

You try to move your arms aside, but they just flop, and there's a feeling like PINS AND NEEDLES in them. What on Earth is THAT?! You try clenching and unclenching your fists, and it's like the feeling in them is slowly being restored as [WATER?] flows into them. You remember this happening to you before, but when you try to recall WHEN none of the memories make any sense.

You sit up slowly, somehow intuiting that your arms need to be lower than your chest so that [BLOOD?!] can pump into them faster. But then you groan again, because your entire back is sore. You feel like you slept on a ROCK!

You remember adjusting pillows and stuff, last night, to raise your UPPER BACK off the couch and get more comfortable. You guess they must have slid around during the night. But why did you do that in the first place? As soon as there's feeling back in your hand, you reach behind yourself slowly and-

You GASP. Your fingers touch an actual rock, that's smooth and flush with your skin and peeking out of a keyhole in your sweater. Then you shiver as the rock FROSTS OVER, which feels like a natural response to fear but it's making you REALLY COLD and-

You're a FUSION.

Thinking fast, you wrap the comforter around you like a shawl, to try to keep warm and to HIDE as much of yourself as you can. Because you clearly remember what happened, now, and what you LOOK like. And you know that anyone who looks at you will know EXACTLY what you are, and EXACTLY what you did, and how wrong it is on SO MANY LEVELS despite being necessary. And the Crystal Gems will make fun of you for being so SQUICKED OUT by this and yet doing it anyway, and they'll never let you live it down, and they'll always see you as THIS even when you're unfused, and ...

And ...

Who is THAT in the kitchen?!

There's a BIG Gem with dark mauve skin and three arms, even taller and broader than J****r, wearing shorts and leggings and a cutoff top. And they crack a TON of eggs into a frying pan, before licking their fingers off and then turning around to go wash their hands.

A moment after you feel the water start FLOWING, they notice you. "Oh, hey Moonstone! Good morning!" They wave at you with one arm, and the FLUFFY WHITE FOX who was sitting on the kitchen counter turns to regard you as well. She's wearing your Star Jewel around her neck.

You've never seen this Gem, but something that Peridot told Lapis comes back to you. "S-Smoky Quartz?" you ask, shivering and peeking out of the comforter. And then SNEEZE.

"That's me!" they say, and give you THREE THUMBS UP. "Gem-human fusions represent!"

You STARE at them, trying to process this, as they dry their hands and get out a spatula. Meanwhile, the fox spirit swishes her tail, then hops down and walks over to you.

"Steven and Amethyst wanted to help you feel comfortable," she says once she's next to the couch, "and get used to your new life like this. They thought that by being Smoky Quartz around you, it would help make being Moonstone feel normal and acceptable to you."

NORMAL and ACCEPTABLE ... you sneeze again, away from the fox, and then shake your head to clear it. Could those words really describe someone like you?

 _This is all so weird,_ you think. Because on the one hand, you have no FRAME OF REFERENCE for something like this, except what Lapis told you. But on the other, it's like everything she told [Y/N] about fusion feels personal and embarrassing now, as though you've internalized YEARS OF ALIEN SOCIAL NORMS. You can't help but see yourself as A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY of forbidden feelings; as proof that your component Gems just couldn't keep those to themselves. And this time you don't have M*******e's monstrousness to hide behind, or yesterday's post-fusion euphoria to distract you.

You have to LIVE as this person, whether you like it or not. Because you l-

You love-

The Gem on your back starts to WARM UP, and you snuggle the comforter to you even tighter. Because you remember that conversation, now. And the things you said that you can't take back, but you know that you meant every word of.

Garnet told J****r that she was "made of love." Is this what that feels like?

Maybe this isn't so bad ...

Maybe, if it feels this GOOD to be you, then you shouldn't worry so much about how others might see you. Especially when the people around you are OKAY WITH IT, and are doing their best to encourage you.

You sniffle, and dig in your pocket for [Y/N]'s handkerchief. As you do so, you realize your stomach feels tight, and is GURGLING. What does that mean, again ... ?

"They are also cooking a high-protein breakfast for you," the fox goes on. "You are going to need it, for your training."

So THAT'S what that feeling is. Wait ... "Training?" you ask, around the handkerchief PRESSED TO YOUR FACE.

The fox nods. "Magical girls fight monsters," she reminds you. "It's their number one rule. Remember?"

* * *

You fire off a quick email to [Y/N]'s parents after breakfast, letting them know where you'll be for the weekend (or winter?). After that, you email your seasonal job to let them know you can't make it, and ask them to find you a replacement. You don't think [Y/N] would feel comfortable making Lapis work RETAIL, and you strongly suspect that the fox and this Gem have OTHER PLANS for you anyway.

College you're less sure about, since you don't want to lose your CREDITS for this semester and since most of the magical girls that you know of WAKE UP, GO TO SCHOOL, and SAVE THE WORLD. You aren't sure what Lapis would make of the classes for [Y/N'S MAJOR], but she's watched most of the same anime as [Y/N], and you're pretty sure you can handle that part of a magical girl's life. Even if part of you is Lapis.

Anyway, with that taken care of there's only ONE PERSON left that you need to email. And based on where Smoky Quartz says you'll be training, you're going to meet her in just a few minutes anyway. You might as well let her know what she's in for ...

* * *

"OH MY STARS! Lapis, are you in there? Can you hear me? Are you okay?!"

Your -- er, LAPIS' ROOMMATE -- is a small green gremlin-like Gem, with goggles and yellow, triangular hair. She's bouncing from one side of you to the other, EXAMINING YOU in front of the barn she and Lapis live in, as though looking for any trace of her friend.

"Yes, I'm right here!" you say. "I mean, I'm Moonstone, and Lapis is part of me. See?" You point out the GEM ON YOUR BACK. "We're okay."

Do you feel like a WE right now, or an I? Sometimes it's easy to tell the two of you apart, and sometimes it feels like you're one person. You don't have to struggle or anything, though, you just ARE. It's nothing like what you expected.

"Are you SURE?" Peridot narrows her eyes at you, one hand to her chin. "Because I know Lapis. And she would NEVER do something like this without a very good reason."

You wince. "She HAD a good reason. I explained it to you in the email. Remember?"

Peridot blinks. "What email?"

You remember, belatedly, that Peridot prefers to use SKYP MESSAGING.

While a pumpkin with legs barks and sniffs at you, which doesn't strike you as WEIRD at all, you do your best to explain why Lapis fused with her INTERNET FRIEND. And also that they're DATING now, but that it doesn't mean Lapis doesn't like Peridot, or that she doesn't want to spend time with her anymore.

" ... why would it?" Peridot gives you A CONFUSED LOOK.

"Uh ... " You look from side to side, hoping that [LAPIS / [Y/N]] can help you out here, before you realize you're squeezing your own palms together encouragingly.

Suddenly, you KNOW WHAT TO SAY. "I'm just worried that you'll feel neglected, Peridot." You look down at her sympathetically. "I've got to stay like this for a while ... we don't even know how long. [Y/N] has people who miss her, too, and things that she wants to do, and I'm going to have to be there for both of you."

"But what about you, Lapis? Who's going to be there for YOU?" Peridot takes hold of one of your hands, and does a VERY GOOD IMITATION of Steven's puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm here for Lapis." You put one hand to your heart, your fingers brushing the STAR JEWEL around your neck. "And I know you and Pumpkin will be, too." You kneel in front of Peridot, and give her a quick peck on the Gem on her forehead.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, the part of you that is [Y/N] isn't sure what to make of all this. Because she'd always suspected that Lapis and Peridot, who she'd only spoken to a few times, kind of had A THING for each other. When Lapis told her "I love you," [Y/N] ASSUMED they must not have been dating after all, but now Lapis and Peridot are acting like an old married couple.

Why didn't you bring up matters of JEALOUSY, or EXCLUSIVITY? Why wasn't there a DRAMATIC CONFRONTATION over Lapis' BETRAYAL, like in every high school romance anime?

And why did your HEART RACE when you kissed Peridot?! You glance down at her blushing face, suddenly shy yourself.

OH NO SHE'S HOT

The WARP PAD flashes, over the hill, and you stand up just in time for Smoky Quartz to run up and set down two BOULDERS, in roughly their and Peridot's sizes. "Okay, I'm back! Ready to start by showing me what you can do?"

With a FLASH OF LIGHT, the fox spirit jumps out of your Star Jewel and looks up at you, expectant.

"Uh, sure-" you start to say, but Peridot interrupts you.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are these ... these BOULDERS out here in our yard?!" She says 'boulders' like it's a SWEAR WORD.

"They're here for Moonstone's magical girl training!" Smoky Quartz leans against the larger rock with two of their arms. "We've got to start by testing out her capabilities. Don't worry," they tell you, "this isn't to see if you qualify. You don't need to impress me, just be yourself!"

Peridot looks between the two of you, before looking back up at you. "Moonstone," she says, "you're a magical girl?" There's a note of AWE in her voice.

You really wish you'd come up with a CATCHPHRASE for situations like this. Instead, you just feel caught off guard, as though someone who'd read your stories came up to you on SKYP and tried to RP as the characters with you. "Um ... kind of!" you say, and would form an ANIME SWEATDROP if you could.

Peridot looks out at the rocks. "I want to be a magical girl too!" she exclaims, and pumps one tiny fist in the air.

As she does so, the Peridot-sized boulder LIFTS OFF and FLIES INTO THE DISTANCE.

Peridot claps her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my stars! That boulder's METALLIC!" She takes off after it, shouting "I'll be right back!" over her shoulder. Pumpkin follows her, barking excitedly.

The FOX SPIRIT turns to watch them go, then looks up at you and swishes her tail.

"So, uh ... " You glance between her and Smoky Quartz. "What do you want me to do?"

"Show this rock what you're made of!" Smoky Quartz takes a step back from it, and presents it to you with ALL THREE OF THEIR HANDS. "Teach it who's boss!"

You can't help but feel that sounds like a DOUBLE ENTENDRE, considering who's saying it. Then you remind yourself that Steven's a kid, and NOPE the heck out of that train of thought.

(Wait ... does that mean Amethyst ISN'T a kid? Are she and Peridot both fully grown? How do Gems even work?!)

You wince, and try to clear your head. This isn't the time for that! "How do I do this?" you ask, and look down at the fox.

"Summon your weapon," she tells you.

"But you and [Y/N] aren't fused right now. So how-"

Your Star Jewel feels WEIGHTED DOWN. You reach into it like it's a pocket, and pull out the long-bladed spear Lapis saw [Y/N] use in her shrine maiden form! The naginata feels INCOMPLETE, though, and you turn it over in your hands trying to figure out why, until something inside of it clicks and WATERY WINGS shoot out of it.

Four of them rotate around the spear's blade, which STRAIGHTENS OUT into more of a thrusting spike. Two more jut out of the back, while a handle made out of ICE flips out near the middle.

You take hold of it in one hand, trying to stabilize the spear with the other. Has it become some kind of ranged weapon, like RAISING HEART? You were never that good at FPS games! At least the spear feels light and perfectly balanced, still. Even though you don't know how to use it, much less what kind of STANCE to take while you're holding it.

You grip the handle tightly, betraying your nervousness, and the four wings near the blade spread out to form a CIRCLE around it instead of a CROSS with it at the centre. [[A STRANGE DESIGN / BLUE DIAMOND'S OCTOGRAM]](http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mirror_Gem_165.png) forms inside the circle, made of light instead of water, and a CRACKLING BALL OF ENERGY begins to charge up at the spear's tip.

"You might want to stand back!" you call out to Smoky Quartz. They give you a THUMBS-UP, and run to a safe distance.

You spread your legs a bit, to brace yourself against RECOIL, then aim your spear at the rock. Try as you might, though, you can't find any sort of a trigger. And that ENERGY BALL is getting ominous. "What do I do now?!" you yell over it, at the fox.

"Try doing what you did to fuse with me," she says. She doesn't raise her voice as much, because it's still coming from your Star Jewel.

"You mean call out my attack? Uhh ... " You try to think of a good name, then just decide TO HECK WITH IT. "Rock Breaker!" you shout.

A TORRENT OF ENERGY pours out of the spear's blade, momentarily blinding you. When you regain your vision, the diagram is no longer there, and the boulder is just a SCORCH MARK on the grass.

Vents open up on your spear, and HOT STEAM hisses out.

You stare down at it, your heart pounding and EARS RINGING. Punching a giant monster the other day felt surprisingly normal, what with the ocean right next to you. But this? This spear, that's somehow combined with Lapis' wings? What kind of power is THIS?!

If Lapis had had this, you realize, she could've saved [Y/N] without needing to fuse with the fox. And then, just maybe, none of this would have happened.

Smoky Quartz starts CLAPPING for you, interrupting your depressive train of thought. "Awesome!" they shout, then grin and give you three PEACE SIGNS. "Wanna test out your defences, next?"

"S-sure!" you say, even though you're not at ALL sure what just happened. Lapis has experienced for herself how powerful and monstrous a fusion can be, before. But how can adding a lowly Pearl to a Lapis Lazuli cause THIS?!

(You realize that you just dissed [Y/N], and try to remind yourself that she didn't CHOOSE to be a Pearl. Actually, she CHOSE to become HUMAN. Which makes this fusion's power -- your power -- even more inexplicable. And alarming.)

While you're standing there in shock, clenching your fists around the spear's shaft (but not its handle!) out of NERVOUS HABIT, Smoky Quartz summons a whip and a shield from their Gems, and fuses them into a giant YO-YO. "Alright!" they call out to you, from roughly where the rock was, and spin their yo-yo in the air a few times. "I'm going to send this at you, and you need to dodge it or block it. Okay?"

You take a deep breath, and then steel yourself. "Okay!"

The yo-yo comes spinning at you, much faster than you expected. Unfortunately, neither [Y/N] nor Lapis have any COMBAT TRAINING to speak of. You gasp, and hold up your spear to block it, but it breaks your spear in half and sends you flying into the barn wall.

You COUGH at the dust that was kicked up, and land, stumbling, on your feet and one shaky hand. The pieces of your spear dissolve.

That can't have been Smoky Quartz's full power, right? They were PULLING THEIR PUNCHES there, right?!

"Whoa! Are you okay?" they ask, as they run over to you and help you up. You recoil, yanking your hand out of theirs and staggering back into the wall. Their grip was STRONG and MEATY, and instantly gave you a flashback to a certain OTHER GEM grabbing you by the arm.

"U-uhm ... yes! I'm okay!" You glance to either side of them, instinctively seeking ESCAPE ROUTES.

"I'm sorry." Smoky Quartz puts one hand on the back of their head, and nervously FIDGETS with their other two. "Do you want to do this some other time?"

"No, no! It's just ... " You take a DEEP BREATH, and squeeze [Y/N]'s Pearl with one hand. She said that she'd be there for Lapis, and you trust her. "Could you take a step back, please? I'm uncomfortable having a larger Gem this close to me, and touching my arm like that."

"Oh! Sure thing." Smoky takes THREE steps back, and smiles at you. "How's that?"

You nod, and relax a little.

"Okay. How about I go a bit slower this time?"

You nod! And then move away from the BARN so that it doesn't get a yo-yo through it.

Smoky Quartz jumps backwards and spins their yo-yo lazily overhead for a few seconds, before WINDING UP for a pitch. "Try dodging this time!" they shout, and then send it at you.

It still feels like it's coming at you fast, but you JUMP into the air, your shoes barely grazing its surface, before coming back down and grinning.

A shocked look on Smoky Quartz's face, and a CRACK on the back of your head, are the last things you remember as Moonstone.


	3. Recess

"Ugh ... "

You groan, and pick yourself up off the ground, your arms and legs wobbling a little. You reach behind you to check your GEM; it's still there and intact, with not even a scratch. Meanwhile, [Y/N] is laying a few feet away, sprawled out on the ground, her CHEST slowly rising and falling.

You kneel over her to check her pulse, but freeze when you see your BLUE ARMS.

You're LAPIS LAZULI?!

Wait ... of COURSE you're Lapis Lazuli. You've always BEEN her! It was just kind of a shock, is all. You were so used to being Moonstone together, that you must have forgotten which one you were. It can't have helped that you got unfused by A YO-YO TO THE HEAD.

You shiver, looking down at yourself, as ICE WATER circulates through you instead of blood. It feels like you left a part of yourself behind. Or like [Y/N] left part of herself inside you? Because this body feels alien to you. You're feeling exactly the way she would feel, if she suddenly looked like her friend. And when you try to recall everything that happened, you remember THE LAST FEW DAYS through her eyes.

Which is REALLY UNNERVING.

Also you're BREATHING AUTOMATICALLY, and you don't have it in you to stop. You feel like that'd be even scarier. So your shapely chest rises and falls, as you look down at your smooth arms and midriff, and ...

... and you find yourself STARING.

You blush and look away, folding your arms tightly. Just in time for Steven to yell "Lapis is up!" and for him and Amethyst to come running towards you. It occurs to you that you heard them ARGUING the whole time you were thinking all this, but you were too distracted to pay attention.

"Lapis!" Steven cries, as he comes up next to you. "Are you okay?"

"It was my fault!" Amethyst says. "I'm used to wrestling humans, but I thought another Gem could take it!"

"I'm okay!" you tell them, even though you have a SPLITTING HEADACHE. And are covering your ears, because they're talking too loudly for you. "Let me check on [Y/N], okay?"

The two QUARTZES step back and let you kneel next to [Y/N], this time remembering to check her pulse. It's nice and steady, and she's breathing okay. You recall something she read on WIKIWIKI, and carefully open her eyelids, checking for anything weird like uneven pupil sizes. They're unfocused, because she's passed out, but you don't see any signs of trauma.

She SHOULD get checked out at a hospital, you realize, but her OTHER condition might complicate things. Especially since the doctors won't know how to deal with it. Better to wait until she wakes up, and then go from there.

(How do you know all this stuff about human biology?!)

"Is she okay?" Amethyst asks. "We didn't like, crack her Gem or anything, right?"

You didn't check her GEM! "Oops, let me see ... " You take the Pearl around her neck into your hands, gently, and turn it over to look for IMPERFECTIONS. There's not so much as a scratch.

Amethyst lets out her breath. "Okay, good."

Steven's still hovering closely, acting almost as CONCERNED as you. "Does she need me to lick her again?"

"Um ... I g-guess it can't hurt?" You're feeling more and more awkward as this goes on, and are starting to be afraid that they'll notice you're acting weirdly and accuse you of SWAPPING PLACES with Lapis.

Even though that's impossible. Right?

Steven licks his palm and puts it on [Y/N]'s forehead, and you CRINGE on her behalf. Nothing happens, though. There aren't any SPARKLES or anything, and she doesn't wake up.

"Maybe she's just unconscious?" you suggest.

"Okay, I'm back!" Peridot breaks through the cornstalks, followed by A HAPPY PUMPKIN and A BIG ROCK that she's pointing at to keep it floating beside her. "What'd I miss?"

Everyone turns to look at her.

A minute of EXPLANATION AND PANICKING later, Steven pounds his fist into the palm of his other hand DECISIVELY. "There's only one thing to do!" he says. "We need to get cake, ice cream, and balloons, and throw her an unbirthday party when she wakes up!"

"That sounds ... delicious!" Amethyst says, warming to the idea.

"Um." You glance down at [Y/N]'s sleeping (and slightly DAMP) face. You aren't sure how she'd feel about that, but you guess she'd appreciate the thought behind it.

"I'll stay here with Lapis!" Peridot says, raising her hand and flinging the PERI-SIZED ROCK behind her. Pumpkin goes chasing after it.

"Uh ... no! I mean, I'm okay!" You put up your hands. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on [Y/N]. You go out with your friends." You're having some COMPLICATED FEELINGS right now, and you want to be able to process them without Peridot distracting you. She's cute, but she's VERY DISTRACTING.

"Yaaaay Shorty Squad!" Steven says, holding his hand up to Peridot for a high-five.

Peridot looks confused, but Amethyst smiles warmly at her and holds out her hand. Peridot takes it, and SMILES BACK. "Alright, then! I'll leave this to you, Lapis. Let's go, team!"

The three of them run towards the warp pad over the hill. After a second, Pumpkin breaks out of the cornstalks and spots them, and runs after them JUST IN TIME to warp out alongside them.

You look down at [Y/N], and yourself. And you shiver again.

* * *

You spend the next few minutes carefully moving [Y/N] on top of one of the sleeping bags in your TENT, using a stretcher you form out of water. You don't think she has any NECK INJURIES, not after Steven did his thing, but you want to be extra careful.

After that, sitting down on the grass inside the tent flap, you start to feel more like Lapis again. Which is to say, BLUE.

What if you really DID switch places? you ask yourself. She did it with that fox, right? How can you tell which memories are yours and which are hers, anymore?

Is this just what HAPPENS if you get smashed out of a fusion? Oh stars, is THAT why you feel so conflicted about M- ... M-Malachite? You're pretty sure those are Lapis' feelings about her, and not [Y/N]'s ... but what if they're also JASPER'S?

You clutch your forehead in both hands. What is WRONG with you? Who even ARE you, anymore? How much of the ORIGINAL Lapis is left?!

You're breathing fast, but your heart is not pounding at all. That's because YOU DON'T HAVE ONE.

That fact scares you more than you want to admit to yourself.

"Okay ... " you tell yourself, after a moment. "Calm down. Deep breaths." You aren't sure if that will WORK, for a Gem, but you might as well try it anyway.

You'll be okay, you tell yourself. [Y/N] is your friend, right? And also kind of your LOVER? She'll understand. You'll fuse again when she wakes up, and then you'll make sure you SWITCH BACK. Or sort out your memories, or whatever.

Unless ...

Unless this ISN'T GEM MAGIC. In which case you aren't really [Y/N]; you just got so close to her that you can't help but see things from her point of view afterwards. Is that just what fusion does to people? Or is it because you let down your guard? You didn't have clear boundaries between yourself and [Y/N], and because of that your FEELINGS and MEMORIES kind of leaked into each other?

You guess that there's no way to tell.

You just wish you didn't feel so ALONE right now.

You're shivering with nervousness and CLINGING to your strange, Gem body's sides, when the fox spirit bounds up to you. "W-where were you?" you ask her.

"I've been nearby this whole time," she tells you.

"Oh ... I guess I just didn't notice."

"Correct. You did not." She sounds a little ANNOYED.

You blush, and look away. "So what's up, then?"

"There is a corrupted Obsidian on her way here. If she is not stopped, she will freeze over this farm and its produce, and destroy the art objects that you and Peridot built."

You scrunch up your brow. A corrupted Gem? HERE?

"You are not capable of defeating her on your own. Please, Lapis Lazuli. Fuse with me, and become a magical girl."

If you had a heart, it would have STOPPED.


End file.
